My Name Is Emma Swan And I'm A Lesbian
by Seraphina Elias
Summary: Emma Swan plans to come out to her parents on Christmas Eve, but when Henry invites their friends to join them, she's thrown off course and has to improvise.


"Mom, dad, I need to tell you something." Emma started. Stammering for more words she took in a deep breath and exhaled. Her heart was beating so fast, she was sure anyone within screaming distance could hear it. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she straightened her back, picked a random spot to look, and declared, "I'm a lesbian." She smiled at herself in the mirror. After her words sank in her shoulders drooped and she began to pace her room. "Damn it." The savior said to herself. "I've faced death ever since I got here. I can do this."

The knock at her door startled the woman and she yelped. Sarcasm escaped her lips as she whispered to herself,l "No, you didn't scare me." Throwing the door open, Henry, baby Neal, and her parents stood outside. She stuttered as her family made their way in, "You're early."

"Hello to you too," Snow said, offended.

"Sorry," Emma leaned in to hug her, "It's just that," After Snow passed by, David was the next in line for his greeting, "I'm not ready yet."

Mary Margaret set the diaper bag down on the counter and looked around the house, reassuring her daughter, "What do you mean? Your apartment looks perfect!"

A smile spread across Henry's face as he handed the baby over to David, "Mom," He started, "Are you going to do that thing we talked about."

"What thing?" David asked.

Emma's mother looked from Henry, to her, "Yeah, what thing?"

The blonde woman stepped in front of the door and began to close it, "It's just a holiday tradition."

Before the door shut all the way, she felt something holding it from the other side. She stopped in her tracks and turned as the door returned to an open position. It was Killian. He entered the room with a gift in his hand and Emma's heart sank. She was really hoping he wasn't going to be here tonight, she wanted to speak with him alone before he found out. They'd already broken up, but she knew that her announcement would still hurt him.

"Hello, Swan." He said, awkwardly handing her the present.

She smiled like she had a thorn in her side, "Hey." The tension only grew as Regina, Robin, Zelena, Roland, and Baby Hood entered. She spun and whispered to her mother, "I thought this was a small family gathering?"

Henry piped up, "I invited them."

As much as she wanted to be angry with him, she couldn't. Regina was his family, which meant Zelena and Robin's family were as well. They all gathered in and took off their coats, hanging them on the coat rack next to the door. Regina removed her black winter jacket to reveal the sexiest dress she'd ever seen in her entire life. The red garment barely came over the mayor's ass, hugging any and every curve that it covered. Emma could feel her heart racing. The woman was practically naked! Her cleavage was almost popping out of the top as she readjusted her outfit. Everyone stared at the woman, mostly in shock, but Killian's smile told the room that he was enjoying the view a little more than he should have been.

"So," Snow interrupted with a pleasant smile, "What was that thing you and Henry mentioned? Is it a game?"

"No."

"A Christmas dish?" David offered.

Zelena chimed in, "Well we know it has nothing to do with normal Holiday traditions."

"Like you'd know," The mayor shot at her sister.

Killian was still staring at Regina's breasts as he stated, "My dear, need I remind you that the whole town knows we've gone our…" The ending of his sentence trailed off as Regina bent down to take off her heels, revealing even more than she should have to everyone.

Seeing his reaction to the person she was crazy in love with irritated her to no end and she finally shouted, "I'm a lesbian!" Most of the room gasped. "I'm a fucking lesbian," She said as she turned to her parents. "I was going to tell you all at dinner tonight, but then you invited Robin, and-and-and hook. And then Zelena walked in with the kids, and I know you all don't mind spending the holidays with each other, but just wanted it to be a small, intimate dinner where I could share my news with my immediate family.

Regina scoffed, "I knew it." They all gave her a curious stare. "What? You think I came here dress like this for guy liner over here?" She asked as she took a step towards Emma. Kissing her, then pulling back she told her, "I've known since you showed up on my front steps that you were a lesbian and interested in me. You're not as clever as you think you are."

Emma pointed to her parents, puzzled, saying, "They didn't know."

"Yeah, but it's Snow White and Prince Charming, what would they know about love between two women?"


End file.
